We've Got Nothing But Love To Prove
by CoeurBrise
Summary: The War is over. Harry Hermione & Ron now live in Grimmauld Place together studying for their new careers. Soon Fate & Love come into view & everything changes. Will this be a happy ending for the three friends, or will it end in a nightmare? [before HP 7
1. Introduction

Title: We've Got Nothing but Love to Prove

Pairings: You'll just have to wait and see::grins devilishly::

Genre: Romance / Angst

Rating: Mature for sexual content in later chapters

Start Date: 19 July 2007

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter or any of the characters; they belong to J.K. Rowling, and unless somehow Fate decides to intervene and she randomly decides to leave all the rights to me – which, by the way, is NEVER going to happen – they will always be hers… :-D

Summary: The War is over. Harry, Hermione, and Ron now live in 12 Grimmauld Place together while studying for their new careers. Soon Fate and Love come into view and everything changes. Will this be a happily ever after for the three friends, or will it end in a total nightmare [BEFORE DEATHLY HALLOWS


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One After the War: Death, Inheritance, and Changes

_"What if no one would kill for their religion  
__What if no one had to go to War  
__What if children of the world made world decisions  
__Paint by number hatred wasn't hanging around anymore__…_

_"It's like everything and nothing leads to wisdom  
__It's like no one really means what they say  
__Why we fight for peace and die for our freedom  
__I guess we'll leave it to our children to find a better way…"__  
Faith Hill – We've Got Nothing but Love to Prove_

It's been three years since the Golden Trio came home from the War and graduated from Hogwarts. They have never known what it would be like to be a full-grown wizard (or witch) without the terror of Voldemort hanging over their heads, but for Harry, it caused an empty feeling, a feeling that he has fulfilled his purpose on Earth and should just die. There were so many losses with the War. The Weasley family, thankfully, was still in tact. It turns out that when Bill was attacked by Fenrir Greyback, he still got a taste of the werewolf's traits. On the full moon, Bill does not transform, but he has been caught howling at the moon with a dazed look in his eyes. He still is himself and will not attack anyone, for which the whole family is relieved, as it could've been worse. Bill and Fleur married six months after the War ended, and had already had a little girl, who they named Minerva after Professor McGonagall, who was, sadly, lost in the War.

Harry and Ron were studying to become Aurors, Hermione to become a Healer. They all were living at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, which was left to Harry by Sirius. The Dursleys were killed a year ago by some of the remaining Death Eaters. Surprisingly, they left everything to Harry, including a large sum of money, number 4 Privet Drive, and a big summer home in Italy, which had 20 bedrooms with their own bathrooms, 2 tennis courts, an Olympic size swimming pool, two kitchens, stables and 15 horses, and about 30 acres of land. Harry was overwhelmed at the amount of wealth that his aunt and uncle had had. Harry was always left at Mrs. Figg's when they went on vacation, so Harry only first saw the property when he signed the release papers with their lawyers.

Hermione was almost done with her Healer's training, and had been accepted by a prestigious intern program in Italy near Harry's new estate. Sitting in the dining room at Grimmauld Place after dinner one night, Hermione shared her news. Harry and Ron gave her big congratulatory hugs and sat back down to talk. Harry was wondering where she would stay, so he casually asked her where in Italy the program was taking place. Hermione and Ron did not know where Harry's newly-inherited property was.

"The program is on the Isle of Capri of Italy," she said, "why?" Harry looked ecstatic; he started thinking about things, Hermione and Ron looking at him questioningly.

"That's where the Estate is! I was planning on visiting it anyway, so maybe I will transfer my Auror training there. It is time for a change of scenery, and the Estate is wonderful," Harry said happily, describing the Estate to Hermione and Ron. "Don't you think that would be awesome, Ron? I'm sure we can get transferred," he said eagerly.

"Bloody hell, Harry, how could you hide something THAT BIG from me? I mean, come on! I would transfer there in a heartbeat! Italy!" Ron exclaimed excitedly. They all started making plans, and then decided to go to bed. Harry gave himself a mental high five: Hermione and Ron were just as excited about it as he was. Tomorrow they would start to pack for the change of scenery.

Harry slept better that night than he had since the war ended. Because he and his friends were so happy, he did not have the usual nightmares with piercing screams of Death and Despair. The next morning he awoke bright and early, feeling more alive than ever. He dressed and went downstairs, and called for his Head House Elf.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two Preparations

Dobby appeared in an instant. Harry handed him a long list of thing to order the 20 House Elves to do. Dobby was not to do anything but supervise his 20 workers. "First off, I want you to make a good breakfast for me, Ron, and Hermione. Then you will clean the house. Some of you will go to my Estate on Isle of Capri to prepare for our arrival there next week. I want everything to be in order. Both Estates are to be spotless, and habitable. Make sure that the horses are fed, watered, and groomed. Clean the stables. Clean the pool and fill it properly. Change the bed linens. Hermione will stay in the biggest bedroom in the East Wing – there," he said pointing on a map of the Estate, "Ron will stay in the biggest bedroom in the West Wing –there- and I will be in the Master Suite in the North Tower – there. Make sure that the hangings on the beds are clean, and put the best silk bedding on the beds. Clean the kitchens good and fill it with the right foods. Here is some money for you to go into a wizard grocery store for food, and here is some for anything else the Estate might need.

"Make sure that there are towels and soaps in the bathrooms, and make sure that the library's furniture is clean and ready for Hermione to lounge around on. Transfer the books in the library here to the West Wing library there. Clean the tennis courts of any debris. Make sure that the dining room is set up properly, and if you have to buy new dishes, do so. Take all the house elves with you to finish this by Monday of next week. On Monday I will inspect the Estate and have you make any changes. Oh, and leave one House Elf here to cook and help us out while you are gone. I expect you to update me every day. Oh, and Dobby, I want to build a Quidditch Pitch there, so please find someone who can do it in a week or less. I want everything to be perfect when we get there. Do you have any questions?"

"No, Mr. Harry Potter, sir," squeaked Dobby excitedly. Harry nodded, thanked him, and dismissed him to gather the other House Elves. Harry went upstairs and gently awoke Ron and Hermione, then waited in the dining room for them. They appeared five minutes later and sat. Harry clapped his hands and the food appeared.

"Dobby has just been sent to gather all the elves – except one to stay here and help us – to prepare the Estate for our arrival. We will move in there on Tuesday. Ron, I have already talked to the Captain for us, and he said that it wouldn't be a problem. We will work the rest of this week here, move to the Estate on Tuesday of next week, and start our new program on the Monday after we move, allowing us time to settle in. Oh, and the trainers will actually be coming to us at the Estate. I have set it up so that all of the people under our new Captain will be training at the Estate because there is so much room and I have the perfect area set up for training exercises. I have to go there Saturday to be sure that everything is going as planned and meet with the new Captain on Monday to show him around our new training areas. I have to go to the ministry today and register the Estate on the Floo Network and set up wards," Harry said between bites of his breakfast. As he was finishing his food, he added, "Hermione, I have made you an appointment at a boutique in Diagon Alley. Buy as much as you want; it is all being charged to my account."

He held up a hand as she started to protest, "I want you to pick out new dress robes, and some new clothes. I have too much money on my hands. Your appointment is at ten at Madame Rose's Witch Boutique. Ron, you have an appointment at the same time at Madame Rose's Wizard Boutique. Do not argue with me. It is my treat. You are to get new dress robes and new clothes too. Get whatever you want. The prices will be removed, at my request, because I know how you two can be. Madame Rose has personally assured me that you two will NOT find out the prices of her items, but I know them well. Have fun," he said, getting up to leave. He fastened his cloak and apparated to the Ministry.

After he finished his business at the ministry, Harry decided to go visit Fred and George's shop. He apparated to Diagon Alley and made a stop in Gringott's before walking to Weasley Wizard Wheeze's. He walked in the door to the crowded store and made his way towards the counter where he was greeted warmly by the twins, along with Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and a very pregnant Fleur, and Charlie. He smiled brightly as he gave his second family warm hugs. "How are you all doing," Harry asked. They all nodded. "Bill, Fleur. Where is Minerva?" The girl in question came waddling out from behind the counter. "My goodness, someone's getting so big," Harry cooed as he bent down to give his niece a big hug. He picked her up and started bouncing her up and down, making her laugh. He smiled even more at this and spun her around, asking, "How is my favorite little angel doing today?" She smiled and happily said, "Un-cle Harr-ee!" and squeezing him into a hug. They all laughed.

"She really does love her Uncle 'Arry," said Fleur happily. Harry put the little girl down after another swing around. She went over and said, "Up, momm-ee," holding up her arms to Fleur. Her mother obliged, giving the little girl kisses as Bill put his arm around her shoulder and started kissing his daughter and wife. Harry smiled and started making small talk with the rest of the Weasleys. He started talking about the Golden Trio's plans to move to the Estate in Italy, and stayed there talking about it all until about 10:30, when he asked for them to excuse him so he could check on Hermione and Ron's progress at Madam Rose's. They nodded, hugging him goodbye. He walked out of the store smiling and made his way to Madam Rose's Boutiques to check on Ron and Hermione. They were doing well, but would probably be a WHILE longer, so he decided to do some shopping for himself.

He bought several new sets of robes and dress robes at Madam Rose's, bought a few new books for himself and a new book that Hermione had been wanting at Flourish and Blott's, stocked up on potions ingredients at the Apothecary and owl treats at Eeylop's Owl Emporium, and decided to go to the Quidditch store to look around. He bought Ron a new broom (a Firebolt, just like the one Sirius had gotten Harry) and got a set of Quidditch balls and a trunk for them. He decided to make his money pouch bottomless so he wouldn't have to carry all his stuff. He shrank the Quidditch trunk and put all his new items in the bottomless pouch and returned it to his pocket. He then decided to go back to Madam Rose's. As he was walking in, he saw Ron with 10 boxes in front of him. Harry shrank them and Ron pocketed them. He talked to the clerk, who said that Hermione still wasn't done yet, so he decided to browse the cloaks. It was almost wintertime, and his old winter cloak was starting to become worn. He chose a nice, thick black cloak with silver fastenings engraved with his initials.

Harry and Ron waited another twenty minutes. Hermione finally finished, and she had about fifteen boxes. She shrank the boxes and put them in her own bottomless pouch as Harry discreetly followed Madam Rose into the back to pay the bill. He paid and left to meet up with Hermione and Ron. They both thanked him profusely and Hermione gave him a huge hug. Harry waved it off and suggested they go to the ice cream place there. After ice cream, the Trio went to the Twins' shop to look around and talk with the Weasley family. After staying there for well over an hour and a half, they bid the Weasleys goodbye, made a quick trip to Gringott's, and decided to leave. When they finally left Diagon Alley, it was already 5:30. They apparated back to Grimmauld Place and had dinner. Harry wanted to give Hermione and Ron their presents, but decided to wait until they got to the Estate. They went to bed that night around ten.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three – The Tour

The week went by uneventfully, and Saturday finally came around. Harry went to the Estate to check on everything. Dobby had found somebody who could build the Quidditch Pitch in 3 days, and to Harry's amazement, it was done when he arrived, and it looked better than the one at Hogwarts and even the one from the Quidditch World Cup. For the amount of money he spent on it, it had BETTER be great, he thought. The Pitch even had two changing rooms and a broom shed stocked with 15 Firebolts. Harry stored the Quidditch trunk in the broom shed and decided to take his Firebolt for a spin around his new Pitch before continuing to check on everything else.

Harry was pleased to see that almost everything was finished. Dobby was waiting until early Monday morning to get the food items. Harry toured the house and saw that everything was even better than he expected. He praised Dobby for a job well done and asked Dobby to show him the new Auror Training Center he had set up. To Harry's delight, everything was perfect. He decided to go to the stables, and Dobby led out a pure white horse and saddled her up for Harry. Harry rode her through the trails before returning to the stables, where he dismounted, unsaddled her, and groomed her. Dobby led her back to the stall and joined Harry in returning to the house.

"Very good, Dobby. I knew I could count on you. Now I will need you to send the House Elves back to Grimmauld Place to help Hermione and Ron finish packing and to retrieve anything else we might need. When we arrive here Tuesday, some are to go to Grimmauld Place and prepare the house for a long absence. I want white sheets over all of the furniture. You are to give them orders, but I want you and half the elves to remain here. The other ten are only going to Grimmauld temporarily to close up the house, and then they are to return here to work."

"Yes, sir, Harry Potter, sir," Dobby squeaked out. Harry nodded and decided to Floo home. He threw the powder into the flames of the main fireplace – which had been replaced with a man-sized one – and was enveloped in the green flames. He walked out of the main fireplace at Grimmauld Place and looked at his watch. It was 6:00. Harry called for an elf and asked where Hermione and Ron were.

"Master Harry, Mister Weasley and Miss Hermione told me that they were going to the Burrow and that Mrs. Weasley wished for you to join them, sir," squeaked the little elf named Stella. Harry nodded and dismissed her, then went upstairs to change into one of his new sets of robes. He fastened his new cloak and left for the Burrow. He walked to the kitchen door and knocked. Molly Weasley let him in and gave him a big hug. She took his cloak and told him that everyone was in the living room waiting for him. He thanked her and went into the living room.

"Hey Harry! Want to go play some Quidditch after dinner?" Harry nodded. "OK. I have something to show you after dinner anyway," he replied, grinning mischievously. He knew they would be ecstatic at the surprises. Molly called them in for dinner, and they all ate the delicious food ravenously. After dinner, Harry told everyone to follow him. They were going to Floo to the Estate. He told the others to wait five minutes after he went to go. He went first, shouting, "Potter Estate," into the flames. When he got through the fireplace, he called Dobby and told him to light the way and get ready to lead him and the guests around. Five minutes later, the rest of the group arrived. Everyone looked around, awed at the grandeur of the living room they had just landed in. He laughed and had Dobby lead them out to the Quidditch Pitch first.

"My personal Quidditch Pitch. Well, go on. Look around! I suggest you look in the changing rooms and broom shed first," he said laughingly. They all followed him to the changing rooms, where they gasped. Inside the huge changing rooms, there was an office for a team Captain, showers, toilets, lockers, and brand new Quidditch robes. One team's robes were red and the other's were gold. He then led them to the broom shed and showed them the brooms and the new Quidditch balls he had gotten. He led Fleur over to the special guest stands that had cushioned seats and let her sit down with her mother-in-law and Hermione. Arthur, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Bill, Charlie, and Harry quickly changed into the new robes. They went out to the Pitch before getting brooms. Harry pulled out his bottomless pouch and rooted around for a minute. He pulled out the wrapped broom for Ron and handed it to him to open.

Ron opened it eagerly and gasped. He started stuttering his thanks and tried to get Harry to take it back. "I-I-I c-c-can't accept this, Harry! You've spent so much money on me! I mean, I could barely handle it when you set up appointments for me and Hermione at Madam Rose's! This is just t-too much," he blurted out. Harry just laughed with the others. "Nonsense, Bro, you deserve it. And I told you, money is no object for me. I inherited a fortune from my parents, then Sirius, and now the Dursleys. Chill out," Harry told him. Then he reached in his pouch again and pulled out the wrapped book for Hermione and levitated it over to her. She opened it and gasped. He smiled and said, "I have something for everyone else when we get inside. For now, let's test these new brooms out," he exclaimed. The brooms flew out to everyone and they all mounted. Harry asked Minerva if she wanted to fly with him, and she nodded enthusiastically and said, "Up, Un-cle Harr-ee!" Everyone laughed. He picked her up and held onto her tight and kicked off. He flew around the field once with Minerva laughing the whole time, and flew her to the stands to hand her to her mother.

Hermione released the Quaffle, threw Fred and George clubs, released one of the Bludgers, and released the snitch. Harry's team, the red team, consisted of Fred (Beater), Charlie (Keeper), Ginny (Chaser), and himself as the Seeker. Bill's team, the gold team, consisted of George (beater), Ron (keeper), Arthur (Chaser), and himself as the Seeker. They played a good game and Harry caught the snitch. Red team won, 300 to 200. They all went to the locker rooms, changed, locked up the brooms and balls, and went back into the house for a tour and tea.

Dobby showed himself and gave the grand tour, explaining more about the rooms. He showed everyone first to the East Wing Library and Hermione's room (which was right across from the library entrance). Hermione had one of her rare little outbursts and threw herself at Harry, giving him a huge bear hug. Everyone laughed. Then they were showed the West Wing Gallery (full of Quidditch stuff) and Ron's room. Ron gasped when he saw how far out Harry had gone for him. Next they went to the North Tower, where Harry's suite was located, along with a huge study and an observatory deck up a spiral staircase from the Tower. They went down to the cellar, where they found a huge theatre room and bar, as well as the wine cellar, laundry room, and second kitchen. Back on the main floor was the living room they came in, the dining room, and the main kitchen. They went out the back door and into the pool house. Harry had had Dobby and the other elves fix the pool house into a day spa, complete with a Jacuzzi. The pool was also indoors, and had a warming charm on it. Outside the pool house was a patio with lounge chairs for tanning.

They went to the horse stables and Harry showed them his horse, Bella Angelo, along with the others. They then went into the house to the living room, and several house elves brought in tea and dessert trays. Harry decided to give everyone else their gifts at this time. He had gotten Molly, Fleur and Ginny a bracelet, necklace, and earring set; Arthur got a set of Muggle magic tricks, Charlie and Bill a pair of dragon hide gloves, Fred and George a new set of beater's clubs and a new Quidditch book each, and he bought Minerva a little Wizard doll house and a new doll. They all thanked him and told him that he was too good to them.

Harry sat in an oversized armchair that reminded him of the ones in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone sat in the living room babbling about the house and grounds, their gifts, and many other things, until it was almost time for the sunset. Right before sunset everyone went out on the deck to watch it. Then they went back inside and used the Floo to go back to the Burrow. Harry thanked Molly for dinner, hugged everyone goodbye, put on his cloak, and apparated back to Grimmauld Place with Hermione and Ron. They got home, said goodnight, and went to bed.

Everyone slept in on Sunday and just sat around being lazy all day. On Monday, Harry and Ron rose at sunrise, showered, put on new dress robes, ate breakfast, and apparated to the Estate to meet up with their new Captain and show him around the new Auror Training Center. All went well, and Captain Spinx was thrilled beyond words with the new center. At the end of the tour, he asked if Harry and Ron could show him some of the advanced magic they had been learning. They obliged without hesitation. When they were done, well, showing off, he applauded them enthusiastically and said he had no doubt they would go far in his program. They went inside, had tea and a light lunch, and said goodbye.

"Well that went well," Ron commented enthusiastically. Just then some of the house elves showed up with some of their belongings. Ron and Harry separated, going to their rooms to help the house elves put everything away properly. They met up in Hermione's room, and decided to let her help the house elves with her things because they didn't want to do something wrong and have her get upset again. Ron went back to Grimmauld Place, while Harry apparated to Diagon Alley to get something for Hermione. He went into the same store he had found the jewelry sets for Molly, Fleur and Ginny, and bought Hermione a more expensive and more beautiful jewelry set, along with a new jewelry box. He then went to the florist and bought her red, white, and pink roses and put a special charm on them to make them last. He apparated back to the Estate and placed the wrapped items on her vanity table and apparated back to Grimmauld Place.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four – The Move and Surprises

The next day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione awoke at dawn. They showered, dressed, and left their rooms for breakfast while the house elves finished packing their stuff and transported it to the Estate. After breakfast, they apparated to the Potter Estate and went to unpack. Harry and Ron, having unpacked the majority of their things yesterday, finished quickly and went to the living room. Harry told Ron what he had gotten Hermione as a surprise, and told him to look like he doesn't know anything about it. Dobby had been told to say that an anonymous person had left them for her. Ten minutes later, Hermione came sprinting into the living room yelling.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER AND RONALD FILIUS WEASLEY!" Harry and Ron flinched. "Yes, Hermione Jane Granger," said Ron and Harry together, trying to look innocent. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS ALL THIS," she yelled, pulling out the jewelry set, the jewelry box, and the roses. "It looks like an expensive jewelry set, a jewelry box, and a bouquet of roses," said Ron in a matter-of-fact way. Harry nodded. "Who sent them to you? Do you have a secret admirer," asked Harry. "I WOULDN'T KNOW! THERE WAS NO NOTE!" "Well why don't we call Dobby and ask him if he knows where they came from. Dobby," said Harry. The house elf appeared with a crack. "Yes, sir?" "Do you know where or who these came from, Dobby," asked Harry, gesturing towards the items Hermione was holding. Dobby shook his head, "No, sir, someone came to the door and said that they were for Miss, sir. I did not see his face, sir, and he wouldn't leave his name." "Thank you, Dobby. You are dismissed." Dobby bowed and left with a crack. Hermione cooled down some and apologized for yelling. She went back up to her room to finish unpacking.

Harry turned to Ron. "OK, now for part two. In five minutes time, Dobby will have written a note and brought it up to her. It is to invite her to meet for dinner at one of the new and more expensive restaurants. The note will be accompanied by a box from another boutique with a brand new formal dress that matches her new jewelry, a new pair of shoes, a new clutch bag, and a pair of gloves. She will come down at 6:15 to apparate to Diagon Alley to meet up for the dinner. Immediately after she leaves, go upstairs and change into your new dress robes. Come back down at 6:25 and we will apparate to the restaurant. Make sure you bring your hooded cloak, so that she has a hard time recognizing us. The restaurant already knows to take her to a table for two in the back corner with candles and flowers. At her seat she will find yet another present: a book. In fact, it is the first ever copy of Hogwarts: a History. We will arrive, and the wait staff will bring another chair. Get it?" Ron nodded. "Good." They waited.

At exactly 6:15, Hermione came down in a stunning green dress, with black heels, black gloves, a black clutch, and a matching necklace, bracing, and earrings set with emeralds. Harry and Ron looked up from their reading (Harry was reading a defensive magic book and Ron was reading a Quidditch magazine), stunned at how beautiful Hermione looked. "Hermione, you look beautiful! Why are you all dressed up, though?" asked Harry. "Uh – I am meeting someone at that new restaurant in Diagon Alley..." she trailed off. Harry and Ron exchanged looks that said clearly that if anyone hurt her, they would kill them on the spot. "Ok, um, have fun… And be careful," Harry said as she pulled a black shawl over her shoulders. She nodded, waved, and apparated. Harry and Ron sprinted upstairs, got dressed, and met back downstairs at 6:25. After fastening their cloaks and pulling the hoods up over their heads, they apparated to Diagon Alley and walked in the restaurant with their heads bowed so Hermione wouldn't be able to recognize them. Harry led the way.

Changing his voice, Harry said, "Signorina, mia bella angelo," bowing down and kissing her hand. He pulled out her chair for her, signaled for the waiter, and handed him Hermione's shawl. The waiter waved his arm, and a third chair appeared, along with a wrapped gift at Hermione's seat. Hermione looked at it in amazement. "Who are you?" "You shall see. Go on, open it," said Harry again in the Italian draw he had used earlier. She did so and gasped, bringing her gloved hand to her mouth. "How did you get this?! This is the first ever edition!" Harry and Ron held back their gleeful smiles. "Sorry, but who are you?" Harry nodded at Ron, and with one swift movement, both had removed their cloaks gracefully and they were now with Hermione's shawl. Hermione gasped. "You two are so dead," she whispered. Harry and Ron grinned and took their seats. "Who did all this?"

"It was all Harry, Hermione," said Ron, as another waiter appeared to serve them wine. Harry grinned sheepishly as Hermione looked over at him for confirmation. "So you were behind all those gifts, Harry?" Harry nodded and brought her hand to his lips. "I hope you like all your gifts, my dear," he said. Hermione blushed and nodded. Ron then turned to Harry and said, "Harry, my table is waiting. I will see you two at home, ok?" Harry nodded, and Hermione looked confused for a second, then nodded too. Ron took Hermione's still-gloved hand and brought it to his lips, said goodbye, and walked with one of the waiters to another area of the restaurant. Harry took Hermione's hands and carefully removed her gloves. He smiled warmly at her.

"I hope you enjoy your evening, Hermione. You mean so much to me. I love you," said Harry after a while. The lights had grown dim, and soft romantic music was playing as the two ate their delicious meals. "Thank you so much for everything, Harry… I love you too," she said, looking into Harry's eyes. He returned the gaze and finished the last bite of his food, calling for one of the waiters to remove it and refill their glasses. Hermione finished her food too and took a sip of her wine. Harry stood up after drinking some more of his glass of wine, and walked over to her. He retrieved her gloves and shawl, and his cloak. After gloving her hands once more, Harry reached out his own gloved hand for hers to help her up. He offered her his arm and led her through a hallway to a balcony he had had set up for them.

On the balcony was a table with two chairs with two glasses of wine, candles, and more roses, along with a swing. When Harry had opened the door to the balcony, the same music that had been playing inside was playing. He led her over to the table and pulled out her chair for her. He sat and took a sip of his wine; she did the same. After they finished their wine and a new song started, Harry stood and said, "May I have this dance, mia bella signorina?" She nodded and took his offered hand. They went to the middle of the floor and danced for a while, then went to the swing. The sun had already set, and the stars were starting to come out. They sat on the swing and held hands as they looked up at the night sky.

They sat there for a while just enjoying each other's company, neither speaking. Finally, Hermione spoke, "So does this mean that we are together now?" Harry nodded, "Yes, Hermione. I love you so much. I have loved you since we became friends, and that love for you has only grown stronger." "I love you too, Harry," she said and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed back, and he felt like he never wanted to break apart. It felt so right, this electric feeling going through his body. When they pulled apart, he looked into her eyes, fully in love. He stood, and said that it was time to go. She nodded and took his hand. They walked through the doors to find that the wait staff was lined up through the hall smiling. Harry and Hermione made their way, arm in arm and hand in hand, to the door. They stepped outside, and Harry wrapped his cloak around her shoulders, and they walked together slowly through Diagon Alley to the apparition points. Together they apparated to the Potter Estate. They kissed goodnight and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five – A Year in the Life

Two days shy a year has passed since we last left our Heroes and Heroine. In the course of a year, Harry and Ron became the most liked and best aurors-in-training in their group, with only 2 more months of training before they can take their auror exams to become fully licensed aurors. Hermione has skipped a year and a half of her internship due to her skills, leaving her with six months until she is officially a Healer. Ron started seeing Luna the night after Harry and Hermione started seeing each other. Luna started spending more time at the Potter Estate. Both couples take daily horseback rides: Harry and Hermione in the mornings, Ron and Luna in the evenings. The Quidditch Pitch attracts visitors from all over, and Harry allows many people to use the pitch to play; the same is true about the tennis courts. The day spa has also become a favorite spot, and Harry decided to allow people to pay for a day spa experience.

Harry is busy with work and planning a surprise for his and Hermione's one year anniversary. She is clueless about it. Hermione has read half of the books in the extensive library across the hall from her room, but Harry kept buying books to fill it more. Harry has been spoiling Hermione nonstop. Between jewelry and shopping sprees, make up, clothes, expensive dinners, plays, you name it, Harry was spoiling her. Even Ginny had noticed, as she told her mother, giggling. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Luna have either been going to dinner at the Burrow or having the people from the Burrow over every Sunday night. Molly keeps teasing the four about it in the way only mothers can, but it's all good.

On Friday morning, Harry again sent Hermione anonymous packages. The first one was a deluxe spa package for that day, along with a necklace, a bracelet, and earrings with rubies instead of emeralds. The second package was a red satin dress, white gloves, a white clutch, a red satin shawl, and a pair of black heels, along with a note that looked the same as he had given her the year before. Hermione called her personal house elf, Stella, who took the packages with her as Hermione bounded down the steps to the spa. She got pampered at the spa (a massage, the Jacuzzi, manicure, pedicure, the whole works). Hermione then got her hair done, got dressed, put on her new jewelry, and went back into the house to go put on her makeup upstairs.

At 6:15 Friday evening, Hermione came down the stairs to see Ron and Harry just like they were the year before. They looked up, grinning this time. "Hermione, you look beautiful! Why are you all dressed up, though," asked Harry. "Uh – I am meeting someone at that restaurant in Diagon Alley, the one that opened up last year..." she trailed off. Harry and Ron exchanged looks that said clearly that if anyone hurt her, they would kill them on the spot. "Ok, um, have fun… And be careful," Harry said as she pulled the red satin shawl over her shoulders. She nodded, waved, and disappeared with a pop. Harry and Ron grinned at each other. Harry sprinted upstairs, got dressed in his best robes, fastened his cloak, and grabbed the little box that was lying on his dresser. He put on his gloves and went downstairs. Ron said, "Good luck, mate," grinning and shaking Harry's hand. Harry nodded nervously and apparated to Diagon Alley, this time without the hood over his eyes.

He got inside the restaurant, and was led to the same place they were a year ago. Harry smiled at Hermione, and kissed her on the hand, and then her cheek. She smiled back at him. He pulled out her chair for her and then took his own seat. The lights dimmed, and the same music that played the year before played again. Harry and Hermione ate the same thing they ate the last time, and drank the same wine, too. When they were done eating, they went out to the same balcony with the same furniture and the same music and the same flowers and lighting. They sat at the little table drinking wine. A few minutes later, Harry stood up and walked in front of Hermione. He knelt down on his right knee, took her hands in his, and looked up in her face before he began to speak.

"Hermione, you are the most wonderful person in the whole world. You have always been my greatest friend, my greatest and only love. A year ago on this day we were in this same place. We danced to this very music, ate and drank this very way, and sat here at this very place. A year ago we confessed our love for each other. Without you, I would be a lonely man whose life isn't worth living. Without you, I would be lost. You are my heart and my soul, my love and my life. Today I brought you back here to the place of our very first, well, date, to ask something of you. Hermione Jane Granger, you complete me," he said, reaching into his cloak and pulling out a black velvet box. As he opened the box to reveal an engagement ring to match her necklace, bracelet, and earrings, he said, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, to guide and to protect, to spend my money on and spoil. I want to give you everything you could ever want and more. I want to give you a home and children. Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me and become Mrs. Harry James Potter, and make me the happiest and luckiest man alive?"

Hermione smiled through her tears, and said, "Yes, Harry, a thousand times, yes!" He slipped the ring on her finger. They kissed, and Harry picked her up and spun her in circles, ending up in a tight embrace and a passionate kiss. Harry set her down, keeping his arm around her waist, and gathered their belongings. He then picked her up bridal style and walked through the door. This time the entire staff was lined up in the hall, smiling and cheering, along with the people in the restaurant as Harry carried Hermione through the front door and apparated to their home. They got home and started kissing (Harry still holding Hermione bridal-style), and were interrupted by cheers. They looked around them and saw that the entire Weasley family was cheering and congratulating them, along with Luna, Neville, and several other DA members. Harry gracefully set Hermione on her feet, and she was swamped by Ginny, Fleur, Molly, Minerva, and Luna. Harry was being congratulated by the men. It was the perfect ending to the perfect night.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six – Drums of War

The next day there was an announcement on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ about Harry and Hermione's engagement. Below the picture of Harry holding Hermione bridal-style clearly in love was a little announcement (no doubt made by Mrs. Weasley) saying a little about the couple and saying that the wedding date was not announced yet. Harry made a mental note to ::cough, cough:: _thank_ Mrs. Weasley for that one. He climbed the stairs to wake his fiancé with breakfast-in-bed.

Harry opened her bedroom door quietly and saw Hermione sleeping peacefully. _She looks like an angel when she's sleeping… Well, even more of an angel._ Harry thought. He went to her sleeping form and gently kissed her on her forehead. "Hermione, honey, I brought you some breakfast, love," he said softly, gently touching her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw him. He smiled and leaned down and gave her a kiss. She slowly sat up – he fluffed her pillows and put them against the headboard – and leaned back against the pillows. He placed the breakfast tray in her lap and went to sit on the other side of her on the bed. "I love you," she said, leaning over to kiss him.

"I love you too, honey." She smiled and ate her breakfast. "How about we go for a horseback ride after you eat and wake up?" She nodded. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left her to eat in peace and get dressed. He went to his room and pulled on his riding clothes and got his cloak. He waited for Hermione in the living room; she came down ten minutes after him dressed in her riding clothes. She had a cloak draped over her arm, her boots in one hand, and her riding helmet in the other. Harry got his boots, cloak, and helmet, walked over and offered his arm, and led her out the door to the patio. They put their boots and cloaks on, and walked arm in arm to the stables.

Hermione's horse, a white mare by the name of Serenity, was saddled up, so Harry helped Hermione mount her horse, made sure she put her helmet on, and mounted Bella Angelo swiftly and smoothly. He buckled his riding helmet, and they went through the trails, sometimes galloping, sometimes loping, and at other times just walking. They enjoyed their ride and returned the horses to the stables, unsaddled them, brushed them, and made sure the stalls were in order. When they left the stables it was already noon. They had a nice lunch, joined by Ron and Luna, and relaxed in the living room. Hermione had asked if Ginny could stay over that night when Ron and Harry went to Dean's bachelor party, and Harry had said yes, but he had forgotten all about the party being tonight. He was starting to doze off when Ginny appeared in the fireplace, startling him and Ron awake.

"What time is it," Ron asked groggily. "It is 6:30. You boys had better get ready," exclaimed Ginny. Harry grunted. Both boys sprinted up the stairs, washed up, put on their dress robes, and went downstairs. They threw on their cloaks. Ron apparated to the party. Harry hugged and kissed Hermione and hugged Ginny. "Have fun," he said and apparated. Harry and Ron were enjoying themselves at the party. Everyone was drinking and having a good time. Dean was already hammered when Harry and Ron arrived at 7:15. They all had a good time, but they didn't know that something bad was happening where they would least expect it…

Hermione and Ginny were in Hermione's room, just relaxing with a glass of wine. They had been in there for about an hour and a half just talking about normal girl stuff, like boys and relationships, hopes, dreams, the future… All of a sudden, they heard a crash below them and before they could do anything, the room went pitch black. Hermione and Ginny screamed and huddled together. The darkness cleared, leaving the two women cowering on a corner of the bed with a man in a black cloak and a mask on standing in the doorway. Hermione gathered enough courage to scream at him, "WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" The man growled, "I want you two…" Hermione and Ginny huddled together. They looked at each other quickly and both drew their wands. "_Stupe__-_" Hermione's spell was cut off as her wand went flying into the man's hands. He threw it out the door. Ginny raised her wand. "_Sectumsemp__-_" Her wand also went flying and through the door.

The man quickly strode towards the bed. He waved his gloved hand at the two girls and they were frozen. They tried to move, but they couldn't. He started to think out loud, "Hmm, I wonder who I should take first… The blood traitor or the filthy little mudblood… hmm…" He walked up to them and started caressing their faces with his hand. "You're both pretty little bitches… Hmm… the weasel or the mudbood… I think I will take you first, mudblood bitch," he growled, waving his hand and sending Ginny up against the wall. He waved his hand again: vines attacked Ginny and pinned her to the wall. He forced Hermione to lie down on the bed. He viciously ripped her clothes off of her, sliding his hands over every inch of her. She couldn't fight him off because he had her paralyzed. He started biting and pinching her body, leaving marks all over her. He bit her lip, then her neck – he actually drew blood and started to drink it – then her shoulders, her breasts… He trailed his way down to her sex, biting the whole way while kneading and pinching her breasts. She tried to cry out in the pain, but all that came out was a muffled scream that sounded like someone had a pillow over her head.

The man undid his pants, and started biting her sex really hard. He moved one of his hands down and stuck one finger, then two fingers into her. He moved in and out a few times, and then pulled out. He used his knee to push her legs apart and settled himself at her entrance. She tried to scream again, but couldn't. He growled at her to shut up, and suddenly thrust himself really hard and fast into her. He continued to ram into her mercilessly, making her bleed all over her body from the bites and from his forcefulness. Hermione whimpered and wished it would be over soon. He soon reached his climax and released inside of her. "So maybe all mudbloods aren't sluts," he growled. "Such a good little bitch you are. When I am done with the blood traitor bitch I might just have to come back to you again," he said, biting her again. He pulled out and waved his hand. Hermione was sent against the wall with a sickening crack and was wrapped in the same vines that Ginny was in. Ginny was released from the vines and sent flying across the room to the bed.

"Ah, yes, the little blood traitor's brat…" He ripped her clothes off and settled himself at her entrance. As he was licking and biting her body, he growled out, "You are a delicious little bitch, even if you are a Weasley. But you are not as good as that mudblood over there." He thrust into her and hurt her too. He rammed himself into Ginny, not showing any mercy. He found his release a little while later. He bit Ginny more, drawing blood, and sent her flying back to the wall. Hermione and Ginny switched places. Hermione found herself beneath him again. He started to pet her like a dog, then started biting her and sucking her blood out. He took each of her nipples in his mouth and sucked them really hard, then bit down, causing her to whimper in pain.

He positioned himself at her entrance and told her, "This time you are going to go along with it and _enjoy it_, pain and all, bitch," he growled menacingly, releasing her from the spell. Hermione immediately tried to fight him off. He grabbed her flailing wrists and pinned her back down. With one swift movement, he thrust into her harder and deeper than before, causing Hermione to scream out in pain. The blood curdling scream could probably be heard all the way in the stables. He paid no attention to her screaming and fighting, and just kept doing what he was doing. All of a sudden, he froze and was dragged off of Hermione by Remus Lupin and a big, black fluffy dog. Hermione curled up in a ball. Ginny was released from the spell and she crumpled to the floor. The dog started to transform… into none other than Sirius Black. Hermione and Ginny thought that they must be seeing things (because, if you remember, Sirius is supposed to be dead).

Sirius walked over to Ginny's motionless body and brought her over to the bed. Lupin came over and pulled a sheet over their naked forms. They pulled out their wands and started to cast healing spells on the two girls. Hermione was slipping in and out of consciousness, and Ginny was just coming out of unconsciousness. "Sirius," Hermione whispered before slipping into darkness again. Sirius gently shook her shoulder to get her back, and she slowly opened her eyes. Sirius was looking down in concern. "We thought you were dead… You fell into the dais… You can't be here, you're not real… You can't be real… We saw you die," she whispered shakily. Sirius just whispered, "Its ok Hermione. Everything is going to be ok. Try not to talk right now, you are too weak." She nodded.

Lupin and Sirius went over to the stupefied form of their attacker and covered up his naked half. They tore off the mask and gasped. "I should've known," muttered Lupin in a growl.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven – Azkaban

"What the hell?" Harry and Ron came stomping up the stairs. Sirius transformed back into a dog before they got to the door. They looked around in horror. There was blood all over the lumps in the bed and on the wall and on the floor. They saw Lupin and a big black fluffy dog standing over the stupefied form of none other than Draco Malfoy. The dog was growling and biting at Malfoy's form. Harry and Ron looked from Lupin to the dog to the lumps in the bed and back to Lupin again. "Wait a second," Harry whispered menacingly, walking over to the bed. _Lumps in the bed… Wait, they're moving._ He gingerly pulled back the sheet a little and jumped back in horror, his mind putting two and two together. He gasped, "No…" He looked over to where Lupin and the dog were. But the dog had transformed into his human form and stepped forward. "S-S-Sirius," Ron stuttered. The man nodded, surged forward, and supported Harry before he hit the floor. He led him over to a chair.

"What the hell happened here," muttered Ron. Sirius started explaining how he and Lupin had come looking for Harry to tell him the news, but they heard a bloodcurdling scream from upstairs. They came running upstairs and saw Ginny's brutalized form against the wall in vines. Hermione was being brutally attacked by the masked form of Malfoy. Harry was glad he was sitting down. Sirius was watching his face and he continued to tell them how he and Lupin stupefied Malfoy and wrenched him off of Hermione – who curled up in a ball, shaking – and how they released Ginny and brought her over to the bed. He told them how they pulled a sheet over their bodies so that they weren't exposed anymore and started doing healing spells. "We had just pulled off the mask when we heard you stomping up the stairs…" Harry sighed. "You've been _drinking_," Sirius growled. "We just came from Dean's bachelor party. Sirius, how is this possible? You're dead… I saw you slip into the dais… You can't be here… I-I, w-we saw you…" Harry stuttered and stared in disbelief at his godfather.

"I know, Harry, I know. That's why Lupin and I came here… They found a way to retrieve me out of the dais… And it's a good thing we came when we did. Malfoy might've tried to kill them when he was through…" Harry looked into his godfather's eyes and saw a tear slide down his face. Harry realized that his face was wet too. He reached out and gave his godfather a huge hug and broke down on his shoulder. Sirius sniffled on Harry's shoulder. Lupin went to the fireplace in Hermione's room and used Floo powder to communicate with the Ministry. "We need ministry officials at the Potter Estate immediately. The Malfoy boy showed up and brutalized two girls. We also need Healers for the two girls. Fine. Thank you." He pulled out of the fireplace and went over to where Malfoy was lying. He looked down in disgust and kept his wand pointed at the bastard.

A minute later 5 people showed up: The Minister of Magic, Percy Weasley, two aurors, and two Healers from St. Mungo's. They looked around the room, and the disgust was clear on their faces. Percy spoke first, "That disgusting little pig… Where are the two girls, Lupin?" Lupin pointed to the bed. Percy gasped. "Ginny… Hermione," he whispered. He motioned for the two Healers to go to the girls. The Healers closed the bed hangings to give the girls some privacy. Percy and the aurors picked up Malfoy. Percy, whose nose was wrinkled in disgust and anger, pointed his wand at Malfoy and woke him. "Put your pants on, you filthy little son of a bitch. You are scum." Harry and Ron glared at Malfoy. "You will regret this, Malfoy, you bloody bastard. How could you even think of doing this to my fiancé and the Minister's little sister," Harry spat out at him. Sirius grabbed his arms to keep him from hexing him or killing him. Harry growled. The aurors took Malfoy away to Azkaban. "I'm going to inform Mother and the rest of the family, Ronald. I will be back soon," Percy said, and apparated. Harry sat back down and buried his head in his hands. Sirius came over to him and patted him on the shoulder. "So… fiancé, huh? When did this happen?" "Yesterday was our one year and I proposed to her…" Sirius nodded and said congratulations to Harry with a small, sad smile.

The Healer's withdrew the curtains and left. The girls were fully dressed and slightly calmer now. Harry went over to Hermione and held her, rocking her as she cried on his shoulder. Ron did the same for his sister. Just then Molly Weasley apparated and said, "Where is she? Where is my baby?" Ron stood up and allowed his mother to take his place. She did so and rocked her daughter until she fell asleep. "Let's move them to other rooms, Molly," Harry whispered, picking up his fiancé's sleeping form and carrying her to his bedroom. She curled up and he covered her up with the blankets. He helped Molly carry Ginny to the room next to Ron's so that he could keep an eye on her. They returned to Hermione's room and he called for Dobby.

"Dobby, I want you and the other house elves to clean up this room. Also, move Madame's belongings to the room directly next to mine. And please bring some tea for all of us in the East Wing sitting room." Dobby nodded and said, "Right away, sir." He disappeared with a pop, and Harry led everyone to the sitting room. They all sat down and sat talking quietly. Sirius said something and Molly seemed to finally realize that Lupin and Sirius were there. She gasped, "S-Sirius! You're… but-" "Molly, dear, I'm sorry… They figured out how to get me out of the dais in the Department of Mysteries… For a while I was dead. Until they pulled me out, that is… Everything's ok. I was on my way to tell Harry here when we heard Hermione screaming. We ran upstairs and caught the vermin in the act, stupefied him, and pulled him off of her. Then Harry and Ron got home from their friend's bachelor party," he explained. She rose and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you so much, Sirius, for helping my baby… And you to, Remus," she said with tears in her eyes, giving Lupin a hug as well. Dobby appeared with tea and Molly sat back down. They sipped their tea quietly; everyone was thinking. Harry and Sirius were whispering in one corner of the room. "So I guess you need a place to live and money now, huh, Sirius," Harry said with a smile. Sirius nodded. "Well, you can either stay here with us in Italy, go back to Grimmauld Place, or I can send some house elves to Privet Drive to prepare it for you. I'm sure you'd rather see this place and Privet Drive before you decide, though. I will give you a tour tomorrow. When you decide where you are going to live, I will go to Gringott's and set up a new account for you. I have not even used any of the money you left me, and all your belongings are still stored at Grimmauld Place." Sirius nodded and gave his godson a hug.

"I've missed you, Sirius… It was so hard to think you were dead. A lot has happened since my fifth year… Professor Dumbledore was murdered by Snape at Hogwarts in my sixth year. Voldemort was defeated four years ago now. My aunt, uncle, and cousin were murdered by some of the remaining death eaters two years ago, and they left me a considerable amount of money, the house on Privet Drive, and this Estate. You should see this place, man." Harry started describing the house and grounds, along with the new Quidditch Pitch, spa center, and Auror Training Center he had had built. He was impressed.

"I cannot wait to see more of this tomorrow," he said enthusiastically. "I will have Dobby ready two of the guest suites for you and Remus," Harry told Sirius. "Molly, will you be staying the night to help with Ginny and Hermione? It would be no trouble to have the house elves set up a guest suite for you. In fact, I can have them set up three rooms next to each other and have you in the middle. It would be no trouble to conjure up joining doors too," Harry told Molly. "I am having the elves set up suites for Remus and Sirius as well," he added. Molly nodded, "Yes, dear. Thank you so much, for everything." Harry nodded back, "Not at all, Molly, it's the least I could do, especially after all those times I've spent at the Burrow." He called for Dobby again.

"Dobby, you are to set up 5 guest suites in the South Wing. Three of the suites are to be directly next to each other. You are to set up adjoining doors so that Molly can easily go into either of the suites with ease. You are to set up the other two across the hall for Remus and Sirius. Make sure everything is in order, and then move Madam's belongings to one of the outer suites of the three. Make sure not to disturb Madam when you move her belongings. Do not go directly into her room. Go outside of it and quietly walk in. You are dismissed," Harry deliberated his orders. Dobby disappeared and Harry sighed.

"I'm going to kill Malfoy for this… He had no right to be in MY house, the stupid bastard. Who the bloody hell does he think he is?! URGGGHHH," Harry growled out. Sirius glanced at his godson, trying to hide a grin. Harry glanced at him and smiled back. They talked quietly for a while, and Harry showed them to their rooms after eleven. Sirius and Harry carried Ginny and Hermione to the guest suites that had been prepared for them, laid them down on there beds, and tucked them in. Molly went into her daughter's room to tend to her, and Harry sat by Hermione's bedside with Sirius. Sirius retired to his room after half an hour. Harry remained by Hermione's bed side throughout the night, holding her. When she had a nightmare and woke up screaming, Harry calmed her and rocked her back to sleep. He stayed awake all night, watching her sleep and calming her after her nightmares, and never left her bed side. Molly did the same with Ginny throughout the night.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight – Road to Recovery

Sirius, Ron, and Lupin came in around ten to give them all breakfast. Harry gently woke Hermione and spoke softly to her. "Honey, you have to eat something, please. Don't worry, I am here, honey," he cooed to her to calm her down. He helped her to sit up and placed the tray of food in her lap and made sure she ate some. He called for Stella and gave her orders to help Hermione bath and dress. He told the house elf to be careful and gentle with her, and to bring her to the South Wing Lounge. He then gave Hermione a kiss on the forehead and left to check on Ginny. "Molly, I'll take it from here. I know for a fact you did not sleep last night. Go to bed now." She hesitated, then looked into his eyes, nodded, and went into her chambers. Harry called another house elf, Belle – the youngest and gentlest of his house elves next to Stella – and gave her the same orders he had given Stella. He smiled warmly at Ginny and made sure she ate enough food before leaving. He went down to retrieve the _Daily Prophet_, which, to his disgust, had an article on the front page about the Malfoy incident.

**BRUTAL ATTACKS AT POTTER ESTATE IN ITALY**

Last night, escaped Death Eater Draco Malfoy showed up at the Potter Estate – which is on the exotic Isle of Capri in Italy. The house was empty except for Ginny Weasley (the youngest of Arthur and Molly Weasley's children) and Hermione Granger (Healer-in-training and fiancé of Harry James Potter). The owner of the Estate in question, Harry Potter, was attending Dean Thomas's bachelor party with Ronald Weasley.

While the two girls were alone in the house, Malfoy broke in and brutally attacked and raped the two girls. Malfoy was caught in the act by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black (who has been cleared of all charges and pulled from a dais of death in the Department of Mysteries – _see page 5 for the full story_), who stunned him and contacted the Ministry immediately. Malfoy was arrested by Minister of Magic Percy Weasley – who is one of Ginny's older brothers – and two aurors. His hearing – and ultimately, his punishment - has yet to be scheduled. The parties involved were unavailable for questioning. More information will be published when it comes to light.

Harry snapped the newspaper closed and threw it on the dining room table as Sirius, Remus, and Ron came in. They were soon followed by Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Minerva, Charlie, Fred, and George. Minerva was taken upstairs to her playroom by a house elf, and everyone else began to talk. "Did you see this yet?" Harry said with a growl, snapping open the newspaper and showing them the front page. Several of them nodded, and Sirius snatched the newspaper out of Harry's hands to read it. After reading the front page, he briskly flipped to the article about him on page five. While he read it, his face kept going from amusement to anger to disgust. He snorted when he finished the article and passed it around, rolling his eyes. The Weasleys finished reading it, checked on the girls, and left for their various jobs. When they left, Harry asked Sirius and Lupin if they were ready for the tour. They nodded.

Harry gave Sirius and Lupin the tour, then called for Dobby to check on the girls and tell Molly that they would be back soon. Harry, Sirius and Lupin Used the Floo to go to Privet Drive and he showed them around that house too. They then took the Floo to Grimmauld Place so that Sirius could retrieve some of his belongings. They returned to the Estate and went into the sitting room to check on the girls. The girls did not want to talk about the attack for a while, but a week after the attack, Harry came up with an idea that would serve two purposes: it would help relieve them of their nightmares, and it would help everyone else see what exactly happened to them. He retrieved a Pensieve for each of the girls and showed them how to use it. They did so, and Harry took the Pensieves back.

After sitting with the girls for a while, Harry, Ron, Sirius, Remus, and Molly left the sitting room to let the girls talk. They went to the living room, and Molly used the fireplace to communicate with the rest of her family, who appeared after five minutes. Minerva was brought upstairs to a playroom that Harry had had set up for her. Lupin used the fireplace to communicate with the Minister and told him that they had two Pensieves with the girl's memories of what happened. Percy appeared several minutes later. Everyone held hands and went into Hermione's memory first. Several people got sick, and Fleur and Molly even fainted. When the memory was over and the two women were revived, they all went into Ginny's memory. A few more people got sick again, but Fleur did not faint this time. They left the memory, all with a mixture of emotions: hatred, anger, disgust, sadness, grief, pity… Percy started cursing under his breath (as did several others) and Molly just leaned weakly on Arthur with tears streaming down her face. Harry called for Dobby again and told him to serve tea and a light breakfast in the dining room for all of them. They went into the dining room and picked at there food gloomily.

Mutterings of "that bastard," "he hurt my baby sister," "he hurt Hermione twice, the poor girls," and "I'm going to kill him" could be heard coming from the men, some more audibly than others. Harry sat at the head of the table with Sirius on his left and Remus on his right. Sirius kept patting him and rubbing Harry's back comfortingly, and Remus was trying to sooth Harry's nerves and mood. Arthur did the same with Molly down the table, and Bill with Fleur. After they were done picking at their breakfast, they all returned upstairs to check on the girls. While the rest of the Weasley family was hugging the girls, Sirius took Harry into the hall.

"Can you show me down to the potions room again, Harry? There are a few potions we should make. I'm sure you will have all the ingredients. We need to make a Dreamless Sleep potion, a Calming Draught, and an Energy Potion. We should probably start the Wolfsbane potion for Remus; I know he has not been taking it lately." Harry nodded and led him down to the basement. Sirius and Harry set to work on the potions, and were soon joined by most of the Weasley men, except Ron, who was busy comforting his mother, and Bill, who was comforting his wife. The Weasley men asked if they could help, and Harry set them to work on making potions.

After a while, there were seven cauldrons simmering: 2 of Dreamless Sleep, 2 of Calming Draught, 2 Energy Potions, and 1 Wolfsbane potion. The Weasley men bottled up the sleep, energy, and calming potions in one-dosage vials and stored them on the shelf. Harry took one dose of the energy potion at Sirius request because he had not slept that much at all during the week that had passed. Harry and Ron were given leave from work, Fred and George closed their shop, and Bill, Charlie, and Fleur also took off from work. Percy, as Minister, could leave when he wanted.

Harry had hired someone for Hermione and Ginny to talk with about what happened to them. Healer Smith was the best money could buy for rape victims, so Harry paid her salary and received daily updates from her. Two weeks into their therapy, Hermione and Ginny seemed to be making progress. The Weasley family went home and came to visit every two days. Sirius decided to move into the Estate, and Remus went to his home after Harry gave him the Wolfsbane potion they had been brewing – he didn't want to be near anyone when the full moon came, which was to be in a few days. Harry, Ron and Sirius decided to go out to a local wizard's bar for a few drinks that Friday night. They made sure to put stronger wards up before they left, and they stopped all Floo use throughout the house for the time being. They told Hermione and Ginny that they were going out for a while and they would be back in an hour.

Harry kissed Hermione and said, "I love you, honey." "I love you too," she said, hugging him. The men left, and went to enjoy themselves at the bar. While they were enjoying themselves, the girls did the unthinkable. They both got into the Jacuzzi in Hermione's bathroom (in their bathing suits) and brought a sharp knife in with them. They both took theknife and sliced open their arms. Hermione went first, spilling the blood of her left arm into the Jacuzzi. Ginny did the same, and Hermione took the knife back and did the same to her right arm. They hugged each other and watched the blood flow and fill the Jacuzzi until they passed out and slipped into darkness.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine – Cry for Help

Harry found them ten minutes later under the bloody water, unconscious. He screamed, "SIRIUS, RON, COME QUICK!" Sirius and Ron ran in, gasped, and helped Harry carry Hermione and Ginny to Hermione's bed. Sirius waved his wand and healed their arms, but they would more than likely have scars. Harry was glad he had taught Ron CPR; Harry began to work on Hermione, and Ron on Ginny. Sirius reactivated the Floo network quickly and called for help. He then notified the Weasley family at the Burrow. The Weasley family showed up just as Harry got Hermione revived. Ron was still not as good at CPR, so Harry took over and revived Ginny quickly. The healers showed up after the two girls were revived and performed some advanced healing spells to increase their blood to normal levels and to remove the scars. The girls' color slowly returned, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Harry went over to Hermione and held her, trying to get answers out of her while rocking her. Molly did the same with Ginny. Harry called for Dobby, who appeared immediately. "Dobby, call for Healer Smith immediately. From now on, these two are not to be left alone at all, either with each other or by themselves. You will form a watch duty with the other elves. Work out shifts. You are dismissed," Harry growled. Dobby disappeared quickly. Healer Smith showed up a few minutes later. Harry again called for Dobby. "Dobby, show everyone to the sitting room and serve them tea. Please remain in there with them, Dobby," he said. Everyone was led out to the sitting room except Healer Smith and Harry. Harry took Healer Smith to the side and told her what had happened. She listened intently and asked to be left alone with the girls to talk. Harry nodded and went to join everyone else in the sitting room.

They were all talking quietly to each other when Harry entered. Molly was sitting with her husband, crying on his shoulder. Fleur was doing the same with her husband. The Twins sat on their couch quietly with dark looks on their faces. Ron and Charlie each sat in an armchair staring into the fire, and Sirius was standing by the door waiting for Harry. Harry led Sirius over to a couch and coffee table in the corner and put his head down. Sirius put his arm around his godson's shoulder. Harry looked into his eyes warily. Sirius pulled him into an embrace and held him tightly. Harry started to cry on his godfather's shoulder, who just held him and let him cry. "I don't understand why this is all happening… This isn't how it's supposed to be," Harry mumbled. Sirius just held him and said quietly, "I know, son, I know…."

"I mean, first I lose you, then Dumbledore, then the Dursleys. Then Hermione and Ginny get attacked the night after Hermione and I become engaged, you come back from the dead after seven years, and now my fiancé and friend try to kill themselves… It's just too much," Harry muttered. Sirius pulled apart and looked into his eyes. "Harry, you mustn't think like that. Remember the good. Everything will be alright soon. It has to get worse before it can get better, you must remember that, son. I am here now, and that's what matters. Hermione and Ginny will get better, life will get better. You and Hermione will get married and have a whole mess of children for me to spoil rotten like I would my own grandchildren. You have friends and family. Everything will be fine, son," he said soothingly. Harry sniffled and said, "I sure hope so…" Sirius wiped his godson's eyes and hugged him again. They pulled apart and Harry smiled sadly. Just then Healer Smith came in to talk with everyone. Everyone rose.

"They are having stress attacks, and they entered into the Jacuzzi to try to end their pain. They hoped to escape from the pain. I have talked with them, and they are both really nervous still… It should pass soon," she said, looking away. Molly and Fleur seemed to be the only ones who really understood what she was implying. "Oh god… They're not," Molly trailed off, sinking back into her chair. Fleur seemed to be thinking along those lines too, whatever they were, because she sank down on her couch too. Their husbands sat back down next to them to sooth them. Healer Smith bowed her head as the rest of the men exchanged confused glances. Then it dawned on Harry. He went to the door and pulled Healer Smith out with him and closed the doors.

"They're not pregnant, are they," he asked quietly. Healer Smith bowed her head and said, "Unfortunately, yes, Mr. Potter, they are both pregnant…" Harry paled and slowly walked into the room. The Twins looked guilty as they slid the extendable ears into their pockets inconspicuously. They too looked pale. Harry went to Arthur and whispered something to him; he whispered to his wife and carried her to the same guest suite she used when she stayed last. Harry then went to Bill and whispered the same thing, and he too carried his wife out. Harry said goodbye to Healer Smith and closed the doors behind Bill and Fleur. He slowly walked to the couch he and Sirius were sitting on earlier.

"They are both..." he took a breath and looked down, "pregnant…" He breathed the last word out. All the Weasley men who remained in the room sank down on their couches. Sirius walked over to Harry and put his arm around his shoulders. Harry brushed him off and stormed out of the room, muttering, "I'm going to murder Malfoy. He's going to regret the day he was born…" Sirius exchanged glances with the others and followed Harry out. "Harry, come here, son… I know you are upset, but you mustn't do anything rash. Hermione needs you, and if you go kill Malfoy, you will be in Azkaban instead of here, helping her get through this," he said when he found Harry. Harry backed up against the wall and sank down onto the floor. He buried his face in his hands. Sirius sat next to him and pulled him into an embrace. "Why," Harry murmured… That was the only sound that came from him for the rest of the night. He fell asleep in his godfather's arms. Sirius carried him to his room and tucked him in, then called for Dobby to prepare rooms for the others to sleep in for the night.

Sirius slipped down to the basement and retrieved dreamless sleep potion and calming draught and returned upstairs to check on the others and give the potions to whoever would need them. Molly and Fleur needed the calming draught, and Hermione and Ginny were given their doses of dreamless sleep for the night and put to bed. He showed everyone to their rooms. He checked on his godson once more and went to bed himself.


End file.
